Weight of the World
by Morbid.x.Sally
Summary: When a tragedy strikes with Hermione, will she survive her year at Hogwarts, or better yet her relationship with Ron? Rape, OOC


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling made up...

A/N: Alright, first chapter. I have been away from FF for a while, so forgive me if I am a little rusty. Tell me what you think.

Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and threw the covers off herself. When she got up, she flicked on her light switch and looked out of the window. It was at the gray point where darkness met the sun. She yawned, but was still happy to be up. She loved taking jogs this early. Most of her neighborhood was sleeping, and she liked her privacy. Morning runs were one luxury she was denied at Hogwarts. It was one of the few things she liked about the summer.

She changed out of her pajamas into her gray and white jogging suit and then into her socks, followed by her shoes. She then opened her bedroom door, walked quietly down the stairs, and walked out the front door. When she got outside she immediately began jogging down her street. She blasted Beethoven and her musular legs traveled with the pace of the music. She turned a corner and made a complete circle around her block. Her forehead began to prespire, but she continued to run. She repeated the process of running around her block until she saw the sun rise farther. She looked at her watch, and much to her surprise an hour had past. She cursed the time and began to run back towards her house. She opened the front door and heard her mother's voice.

"Good run?" she asked, coming out from the walk way leading to the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. "I think I am going to get in the shower now."

"Okay, hon." her mother replied.

Hermione half-ran up the stairs and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She then walked into her bathroom, turned the faucets onto half hot half cold, stripped herself of her clothing, and stepped in. After adjusting the temperature to her liking, she put her head under the faucet and allowed the sweat from her jog run off of her. She sighed and lathered her hair with her shampoo. She rubbed it around and let the stream rinse it away. She then squeezed a liberal amount onto her hand, then rubbed it all over her body. She scrubbed until she was sure every bead of sweat had disappeared, and then she rinsed it off and exited the shower.

She grabbed for the towel sitting on her bathroom counter and dried herself off, starting with her hair and moving down her body. She then wrapped the towel around her body and left her bathroom. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of red panties, and her red and white bra to match. She then let the towel drop to the floor, put her feet into her panties, and snapped on her bra. She then side shuffled over to her full length mirror. She was shocked to see a face other than her own staring back at her.

"Ron! Bloody hell! You scared the piss out of me. How did you get here? I thought I wasn't going to see you until school!", she said fastly, still spooked from the scare he gave her.

"I took the car. Oh, nice arse by the way." he said teasingly, which in turn he got a smack on the arm for.

"I missed you." Hermione said, trailing her fingeres across Ron's clothed chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione's lower back, pulling her into a passionate kiss. The first kiss she had gotten from him in weeks since her 5th year ended. She sighed into his mouth. She really had missed him.

Ron lifted Hermione and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to carry her over to her unmade bed. He layed her down and immediately began blowing raspberries on her stomach. She let out a fit of giggles. Ron got a stern look and put his finger to her mouth, then pointed at the door. She then remembered that her parents would slaughter both of them if Ron was caught in her room.

He kissed her passionately yet again and then moved to her neck where he kissed and licked. She let out a silent moan, and Ron moved a hand down her belly and into the waistband of her panties. She closed her eyes and awaited the pleasure, when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She screamed in irritation inside, and then quickly beckoned Ron to her bathroom.

"Yes?" she said, trying to sound unagitated.

"Can I come in? I have to talk to you about something." her father replied.

"One second, I'm changing." she replied. She then threw on her robe, checked to make sure Ron wasn't going to pop out while her dad was in there, and said "Come in!"

Her father opened the door, came in, and began talking. "Just so you know, tonight I am going to have some of my friends over from work to play some cards. We should be here around 6, so if you have to take care of anything downstairs, you may want to do it before then."

"Okay." Hermione said. She absolutely hated her father's "poker nights". All he did was bring over a bunch of obnoxious guys, drink, and complain about pain in the neck customers at the dentist's office. Instead of showing her anger, she just smiled and asked if that was all.

"Yeah. I am going to head to work now. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright, will do. Love you." Hermione said.

"Love you too. See ya later." he replied with a smile. He then left her room, and after closing the door Hermione ran back over to the bathroom to finish what she started with Ron.

She opened the door and leaned up against the frame seductively. Ron looked at her up and down, from her perfect breasts down to her toned stomach, then her muscular thighs and legs. He wanted to take her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't, Instead, he rested his hand on her waist, and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away sooner than he wanted to, but he knew if he kept kissing her he would go too far.

"I have to go." he almost whispered to her.

"Why?" she asked with immense disappointment. It seemed like just five minutes ago that he arrived.

"If mum finds out that I took the car without asking, she'll kill me." he replied, equally as sad as Hermione was. She nodded, and allowed him to pass her and leave her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Between reading and fantasizing about the day she will see Ron again, Hermione passed the rest of the day. She couldn't wait to be in his arms again. She was even considering losing her virginity to him. She had always wanted to keep that special, but she imagined she wanted it just as badly as he did. She felt like she really loved him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same way about her.

She closed the book she was reading and walked over to her window. When she looked out, she saw the three cars of her father's co-workers. She rolled her eyes. She no longer was in the mood to read her book, and going downstairs was out, so instead she layed on her bed and stared at her ceiling. Before she knew it, she was in a light sleep. She saw Ron's face, and he was beckoning her somewhere. All of a sudden she heard her voice, but it wasn't coming from Ron's mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, and she realized her father was standing over her, gently moving her awake.

"What." she mumbled, angry that her dream ended.

"I'm going to make a quick run to the liquor store. Your mother is resting because she doesn't feel well. Think you can hold down the fort while I am gone?" he said.

"Yeah, sure." she replied. He kissed her forehead and left the room. A few minutes later she heard his car engine and the sound of him driving down the road. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:24. She had been asleep for about an hour. She closed her eyes again, but she was too awake to fall back asleep. She went into her bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and came back out. She walked over to her full-lenth mirror and looked in it for the second time today. Her hair was a mess. She brushed through it until she was satisfied, and placed it back onto her dresser. Just then she felt two cold hands grip her waist.

She screamed and turned around quickly. There was a man standing there that she recognized as Robert from her father's work. She looked into his eyes and saw a look of lust and danger. She began to run, but just as she got to her door he caught her, turned her around, and pinned her. He then covered her mouth with his left hand and pulled out a kitchen knife with his right.

"Make one sound, and you're dead." he said, holding the knife to her throat. She was completely terrified. She considered trying to knee him in the groin, but she was pinned too tightly.

With his left hand he began unbuttoning her blouse that she had put on after Ron had left. Her eyes got wide as she realized what he was about to do to her. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be getting raped. The mere thought made her eyes well up with tears. He discarded the blouse and pulled down her grey cotton pants to her ankles. He then tore away her panties. He unclasped her bra and tossed that off the the side where her other articles of clothing lay. She was now completely exposed, and he undid his own jeans. Hermione shut her eyes as tight as she could, not daring to open them.

She almost yelled out in pain as he began to enter her. Again and again he repeated, and tears began pouring down her red cheeks. His right hand still holding the knife to her throat, he used his left to fondle her breasts. She wanted to scream out for help, but the knife to her throat advised her otherwise. All she could do was stay in that spot and take it.

"Mmm, yes you're so good." he said. He kept saying variations of the same things as he got his way with her. It seemed like an eternity until he dug his nails into her shoulder and removed the knife. He buttoned up his jeans and put his finger to his lips, as if telling her to keep the fact hushed that he just raped her. He left her bedroom, and Hermione realized she was bleeding. She stumbled across her bedroom to her bathroom. She felt as if every step someone was shoving a knife into her.

She sobbed, grabbed a towel, and began scrubbing at the blood that stained her carpet. Harder and harder she scrubbed until her hands felt to raw to continue. She curled up into a ball on her floor and cried herself into oblivion.


End file.
